Sunset Bliss
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are alone and isolated on a nice beach at sunset, a great recipe for some good ole love-making. Rated M for extreme sexual content.


**Hey guys,**

**Hadn't updated or even written much in the past several months and I just got back on the creative-writing band wagon after a long period of epic writer's block. So, as my personality dictates, I wanted to celebrated with a lemon.**

**Oh, and I posted a poll on my profile regarding Sakura's sexual orientation, so please stop by and vote. I'm interested to see what you all think.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review! I really appreciate your feedback!**

**'Ranger**

**

* * *

**

**Sunset Bliss**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stood on the edge of the water and let the tide wash quietly across her ankles, the twenty-year-old Uzumaki Naruto sat on the beach behind her. The wind was blowing rather strong, forcing her white cotton sun dress to form around the curves of her body... The kunoichi could feel her boyfriend's gaze on her and it made her smile with pride. She kept herself facing the horizon as the sun began to dip beneath the water.

They were by themselves with a completely empty shoreline and she couldn't help but feel lucky that Naruto was there with her. He walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips, and brushed his lips against the ape of her neck. Naruto had dressed modestly with a t-shirt and long running pants, he had no intention of going into the water and neither did Sakura. She had worn her dark red bikini underneath her dress just because...

She pulled his arm. "You wanna go to that pier we found?"

Several days ago, they had walked down the coast and found an abandoned boardwalk that extended about sixty feet into the ocean. Sakura liked being so close to the water yet safe behind the metal railings. It was a wonderfully sensual place... for both of them. He agreed to follow her without a word, letting her drag him along.

When they made it to the boardwalk, Sakura ran to the very end and, with out-stretched arms, spun around in righteous contentment. Her eyes sparked watching him make his way slowly to her, towel tucked tightly underneath his arm. Unfolding it, Naruto silently joined his girlfriend at the edge of the pier and the two of them leaned against the partially-rusting railing. For a while, both ninjas stood quietly together admiring the calm waves of the sea.

The blond jonin let his hand rest on hers and Sakura turned with a smile. "You got anything particular on your mind, Fox? You're being a bit too quiet."

"I'm alright, Babe." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm just admiring."

"Admiring the ocean?" She asked.

Naruto looked deeply into her emerald eyes. "You."

With a bright twinkle in her eye, Sakura cupped the jonin's face and pulled him to her own lips. The kunoichi sucked the air out of his mouth in a fierce, ardor induced kiss. Naruto responded by wrapping her arm around her waist and pushing her back against his arm. There was a brief pause in which the couple bot took in an intake of fresh air, but at best, they tried to keep their lips locked to one another's for as long as they could.

Sakura felt her back against the railing at the same time she allowed Naruto's tongue to tangle with her own. His hand traveled down her body, over her waist and onto her thigh, she responded by wrapping her leg around his body. Charged with sexual passion, Sakura finally pulled away and stared at him. "Naruto...make love to me..." The look on his face told her that she didn't need to ask twice. He stepped back to look at her.

To him, Sakura was the epitome of beauty. The left strap of her dress had fallen off her shoulder, partially exposing her red bikini top and he could see the red bottom piece through her white clothing. Naruto simply walked up to her, slid the other strap off her shoulder, and let the article of clothing gall to her feet in a bundle of cloth. She shivered slightly as a breeze passed by them, forcing her to cuddle against his body for warmth. Pulling her to him, he started to gently nuzzle his face into her bright pink hair.

The kunoichi looked up at him and briefly kissed him, taking his hand and placing it on her left breast where her heart was sporadically beating. He pulled her into a gentle kiss, feeling her nipple harden with each pass of his thumb. In mid-kiss, Naruto pushed her top up enough just to expose the single breast he was fondling. Sakura jumped with slight surprise as his masculine and rough fingers came in contact with her soft and sensitive skin, but she felt comfortable with the idea of being naked before him. "Naruto...it's okay, you can take it off."

Naruto allowed her to guide his hand to the two bow-knots that kept her bikini top in place. Slowly pulling a single string on each knot, Sakura could see the look on his face that said he was savoring this very moment... The synthetic piece of clothing floated easily next to her crumpled sundress. The pink-haired girl took his hand and placed it back over her fast-beating heart. He briefly brushed his hand over her nipple against and she shivered before slipping her arms under his t-shirt to pull it off.

The jonin cradled her and set her slowly down on the unfolded towel.

Sakura's pink hair was splashed beautifully against the dark blue towel; Naruto took a minute to admire her before burying his face into the valley of her chest. She was mentally noting him fiddling with one of the knots that kept her bottom piece on. It wouldn't be too long before she would want to take it off and let him finally sweep away her virginity.

Naruto kissed her stomach, made his way between her breasts, and stopped at her neck. He kissed her lips and began to make his way back down, this time pausing over her chest to hear her thumping heartbeat. With a sly look on his face he turned up to her. "I wonder..." He started to kiss her breasts, occasionally letting his lips and the tip of his tongue to trail over her nipples.

Sakura moaned in sexual satisfaction.

She looked at him and kissed him, letting his tongue explore the interior of her mouth. However, she didn't feel his hand stealthily move to the most sensitive part of her body. Sakura yelped into their kiss when a single one of his fingers ran over her entrance through her bikini, He soon started using two of his fingers and she bucked at his rough touch. The feel of him was so satisfying and felt so good, Sakura couldn't contain herself.

The nineteen-year old came hard, soaking her bottom.

Naruto let her heat cool and allowed her to calm down, wiping his partially wet fingers on the towel. She stared into his deep blue eyes with joyful tears and red cheeks brightening her face. "Sakura, if you're _that_ sensitive, how are you gonna react when we actually get to it?"

Sakura untied the knots on each side of her waist, "I guess we'll have to find out…"

Finally, for the first time, Naruto could bask in her unadulterated beauty. He sat up against his knees and admired her skinny, small-breasted, nineteen year old body. And he most certainly examined the cleanly-shaven, soft and smooth entrance that he had just induced an orgasm from. Naruto was going to do it again. "Hey, sit in my lap...I wanna do something..."

She crawled into his lap and straddled his leg with his knee spreading her legs open.

They gently kissed each other as his hand trace the beautiful contours of her body: her neck, her chest, her hips, her thighs, and finally her smooth vagina. She instantaneously shivered at his touch, shaking as he began to stroke her pussy. Naruto gently sucked on the crook of her neck and Sakura threw head back into his shoulder, subliminally asking him to take her further, farther, harder...

In one quick movement, Naruto plunged two of his fingers into her sex. The nineteen year old kunoichi let out an elongated sigh of high satisfaction. He held her tightly around her waist close to his body as she convulsed slightly with pleasure, Sakura put her hand over his free one and squeezed it tightly. She beckoned him to continue, gently grinding her hips against his leg. Slowly, but purposefully, he began to pull his fingers in and out of her pussy, feeding on each and every moan that escaped her partially open lips.

AS he fingered her, Naruto turned her head with his hand, still tightly clasped between her fingers, so that he could kiss her. The pink-haired girl struggled to return the kiss, pausing constantly to pant and breathe through her mouth. His speed grew faster and he began to angle his fingers upward. Initially, Naruto's upward pointed digits were uncomfortable, but after several minutes and his discovery of her sweet spot soon made his quick movements seem to be the most miraculously pleasurable feeling the kunoichi had ever experienced.

It was only a matter of seconds before Sakura orgasmed fully into his lap...she thoroughly drenched Naruto's pant leg.

Her body went limp and she struggled to turn her head up to him. "I'm sorry about getting your pants wet, Naruto..."

He put a finger onto her mouth to shush her. "Don't worry your little head, Babe. You don't need to think about that right now." His girlfriend smiled at him and he pulled her closer to his body, kissing her sweet lips as he did so. Sakura curled herself up against him, taking his wet hand and sucking at his fingers. Naruto leaned into her, whispering. "I know something that'll make you feel good…besides, you need to get clean. You're such a dirty girl after all."

Sakura smiled naughtily at the look on his face.

The nineteen year old let her boyfriend control her, putting her back down on the towel. It took her several minutes to finally figure out what he was aiming to do. A long, pleasured shiver shot down her back with the advent of the single realization. Sakura had never gotten eaten out before and the thought of Naruto doing it to her gave the girl butterflies in her stomach.

Naruto spread her legs open and began to run the tips of his fingers up and down the interior of her thighs. "Relax, Sakura." He said feeling her tense leg muscles. "This will feel so much better if you would take a deep breath and just relax." She silently nodded, taking in a large breath, closing her eyes, and letting the tension flow calmly out of her body. "That's my girl..." And with a smile, he moved in...

"Wait, Naruto! Wait, wait...just give me a minute." The kunoichi let out a deep breath. "Okay... I'm ready now...go ahead..."

The blonde-headed jonin ran his thumb over her sweet sex. His gentle movements translated to her his appreciation of her beautiful and naked body. And she appreciated _him_ for it. Naruto massaged her entrance and with each pass Sakura instinctively twitched, subconsciously asking him to go further... She wanted to feel his lips on her pussy, his tongue on her sensitive skin. For several minutes, he massaged her until Naruto heard his girlfriend quietly calling out his name.

Kissing her on her stomach, Naruto slowly began to move down her waist. The scent of her body drew him closer and closer, enticing him to lick her cum off of the insides of her thighs. The liquid tasted somewhat musty, but sweet and appealing at the same time. It was a treat, and he knew that he wouldn't get a chance to do this too often. He was going to take it slow and enjoy very second. Taking a moment, the jonin absorbed her scent and smiled at it attractiveness. Naruto knew he didn't have to ask for her permission.

His warm tongue ran over her sex in one quick motion. She moaned and convulsed.

Naruto licked on her clit and placed his thumb on each of her labia massaging the as he toyed with her sensitive tissue with the tip of his tongue. Again, kissing her stomach, Naruto put his lips on her entrance and sucked on her. Sakura bit her lip and clenched her fists, gently pushing her hips against her boyfriend's mouth. He sucked again and she twitched strongly, cumming slightly at the same time.

It was a form of torture. Sakura wanted him to do a singular thing that would push her over the precipice she was standing on.

Finally, Naruto parted the lips of her vagina, took a deep breath, and slipped his warm tongue into her entrance. Her walls were hot and we with a sweet taste and smooth feel. Without hesitation, the jonin licked her insides and pumped his tongue in and out of her body. She squirmed at his touch, taking handfuls of the towel and digging her nails deeply into them. Her breathing grew sporadic with each movement. This was exactly what Sakura was beckoning for.

With a resounding moan, Sakura elevated her hips and ejaculated harder that she ever had before, squirting a jet of her sweet juice into the mouth pressed firmly on her hot sex.

The pink-haired girl collapsed, exhausted. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took, her cheeks were red, her pussy soaking wet, and her heart beating a million miles an hour.

And they were just getting started...

Naruto ran his arm across his mouth, smiling down at his girlfriend. He balanced himself over her and looked deeply into her eyes, with a bright twinkle sparkling in his own. "We're not even close to getting finished yet, Sakura."

She reached her hand into his pants and gently started to stroke his erected member, "I can hardly wait, Babe..." Sakura sat up slowly and helped Naruto remove his pants and boxers. A small smirk cut across her face when she first laid her eyes on his hot throbbing cock...

It was big and she wanted it deep inside her.

"How do you wanna this, Sakura?"

"I don't care..." She responded, unconsciously opening her legs to make room for his next move. "You're in control her, Fox. I'm just here along for the ride..."

That's when his male animalistic nature kicked in. Of course, after years of control the kyuubi from taking over his mind, the blonde man was able to start off gently with her. Naruto stood up and picked up her legs. Kneeling straight up, he pulled her to him so that her butt rested on his crotch. Sakura recognized what he was doing and smiled mentally to herself. It was called the G-Force position and she had shown it to him several days ago in a women's magazine she commonly bought at the cornerstone. Her body was in the air and she was balancing her weight on her shoulders and arms alone, relying solely on him for complete control.

Finally he began to penetrate her and it felt amazing. Naruto pushed into her slowly, feeling her warm walls tighter around his member. His penetration through her hymen was painful at first, but it soon grew into pleasure...The feel of his cock inside her vagina was a dream that the both of them had so longed for.

He began to thrust in and out of her body. Sakura closed her eyes and clutched the towel beneath her. With every strong pump of his cock into her pussy, she moaned with grateful happiness. The tip of his member was rubbing against her G-Spot and it tickled and pleased her to no end.

Suddenly he shifted positions on her, forcing her body forward and her knees to be above her head. He was bent over her, balancing himself against his arms and thrusting hard and deep into her. His eyes were closed in focused pleasure.

Again he manipulated her body. Now she was on her side, he was straddling one leg and the other bent and balanced over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her thigh. Sakura balanced herself on her arms to look up and watch him plunge and penetrate ever deeper into her vaginal canal.

Sakura was nearing her edge and she could see it on his face that he was near his limit too.

They both had the feeling to shift at the same time and they transferred their carnal connection into an old-school doggy-style fuck...except Sakura was too exasperated to hold herself up with her arms, instead she just relaxed her body against the towel and let him do all the work...after all this was his greatest and most sought-after dream.

But it would've been a lie if she didn't say the same.

Naruto grunted and his movements became strangely irregular and it was obvious what was about to happen next. As he became sporadic, she became light-headed...and for some reason she suddenly had a strange urge to pee...however, something told her not to clench her muscles and let it flow freely when the time came…

"Naruto...!" She managed between moans and heavy breaths. "Cum in me..."

He instantaneously obliged and the first shot of amazing warmth that hit her triggered her own orgasm, a flow of bright, clear liquid flowing out of her in the glorious instance known as the simultaneous orgasm.

Naruto pulled out of her and collapsed next to his girlfriend's still upward bent body. He could see their mixture of juice dripping slowly out of her pussy. "How was that, Sakura? Did I do it right? Did I meet your oh-so-high expectations?"

All Sakura did was turn her head to him and smile brightly. "God, Naruto...do I have to answer?"

"I would appreciate it if you did..."

"You greatly surpassed my _oh-so-high_ expectation and then some..."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm happy to hear that..."

"Good..." Sakura slowly sat up and laid herself on top of her boyfriend's body. "Now how 'bout we do it again...Just to make sure I'm not lying...?"


End file.
